


¿Y ahora qué?

by frozenyogurt



Series: pólvora y lavanda [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: La vida no es más que una larga secuencia de decisiones y, a veces, el precio a pagar es muy alto. Eso lo saben de sobra Ash y Yut-Lung.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx
Series: pólvora y lavanda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	¿Y ahora qué?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Se siente extrañísimo desear feliz cumpleaños con este escrito tan angustioso y horrible. Pero así es como a la beta le gustan las cosas: si no hay sufrimiento, no se festeja de verdad. Sigo sin comprender cómo de una idea concreta pasé a una serie con CUATRO partes. ¿Dejaré de visitar este pequeño y caótico verse? Pues quién sabe, por la beta se hace cualquier cosa. 
> 
> La historia es una divergencia del canon, de qué hubiera pasado si Ash y Yut-Lung se hubieran conocido mucho antes y en otras circunstancias. Es la última parte de una serie y creo que deberían leerse las tres anteriores para entender todo el contexto en el que están metidos estos pobres idiotas.

Charlie Dickinson quiso ser policía desde los cinco años de edad, al igual que la gran mayoría de los chicos de su clase. A los diecisiete, cuando la mitad de su clase había aplicado para varias universidades y la otra mitad estaba buscando empleo, Charlie llenó la hoja de aplicación para la academia de policía. Diez años después ya trabaja en el departamento de homicidios y tiene la suficiente experiencia para que pocos casos lo sorprendan de verdad. O eso cree hasta que el jefe Jenkins le deja sobre el escritorio la carpeta que incluye el asesinato de Dino Goldstein y la matanza que hubo en el Barrio Chino, que acabó con la muerte de los hermanos Lee.

Las rencillas entre mafias son el común denominador de la vida criminal de Nueva York y Charlie ya tiene mucha experiencia sobre los hombros para que algo pueda sorprenderle. La matanza de los hermanos Lee pudo ser otro procedimiento de rutina, hasta que empezó a investigar las pesquisas que recogieron sus colegas. Lo realmente sorprendente de aquel caso no es que los Lee hayan sido abatidos por disparos o que Dino Goldstein y buena parte de sus secuaces fueran envenenados. Lo que sigue sorprendiendo a Charlie es que todo parece indicar que detrás de esos asesinatos estén dos mocosos que apenas superan la mayoría de edad.

Charlie arranca la fotografía de Ash Lynx de uno de los reportes que contiene el expediente y se toma el trabajo de admirarla una vez más, aunque ya conozca esos rasgos faciales de memoria. Es rubio, tiene ojos verdes y una belleza que incluso alguien como Charlie, que apenas se fija en esos detalles, no puede ignorar por más que lo intente. Ash está ligado a infinidad de movimientos del mercado negro y altercados con pandillas a lo largo de Nueva York. También fue allegado al difunto Goldstein. Muy allegado, según los reportes, donde indican que el mafioso acogió a Ash desde muy pequeño como una especie de protegido.

_Protegido_. Charlie se pregunta qué sintió la persona que escribió aquella palabra en el reporte. De haberle tocado a él, tal vez se habría reído. Solo con saber que uno de los negocios más lucrativos de Goldstein es una red de trata de personas y pornografía infantil es más que suficiente para rellenar todos los espacios en blanco de aquella historia. Vuelve a ver a Ash una vez más, con la barbilla en alto y sosteniendo la placa policial que data de hace dos años atrás, cuando fue arrestado por un delito menor. Sólo estuvo en la cárcel durante un mes, uno de los abogados de Goldstein se encargó de llevar su caso.

—Charlie, te dije que no tienes que hacer horas extras. De momento el caso ya está estancado… —cuando alza la vista, nota que Jenkins está en el umbral de la puerta. La taza que su jefe lleva en la mano derecha le arranca una sonrisa sincera por la ironía de la situación.

—No sé cómo hacer caso si mi jefe no predica con el ejemplo. —Charlie se ríe, valiéndose de la confianza que existe entre los dos. Jenkins mira la taza de café y frunce el ceño, aceptando que su subordinado acaba de ponerlo en evidencia.

—En mi defensa, sólo estoy haciendo un papeleo. No debe tomarme una hora. Estoy tramitando el permiso para visitar de nuevo al menor de los Lee, pero mis contactos dicen que, aunque lo aprueben, sólo podremos verlo hasta la próxima semana. —Jenkins da un sorbo a su café y avanza a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio de Charlie. 

—¿Hasta la próxima semana? —Charlie se humedece los labios, pues una semana es demasiado tiempo para una investigación. Su jefe tiene depositadas buena parte de sus esperanzas en entrevistarse, una vez más, con el único sobreviviente de la familia Lee—. ¿Por qué tanto? Yo también tengo contactos en el sistema penal, podría…

—Fue precisamente uno de mis contactos quien me dijo que Yut-Lung está recluido en una celda de castigo. —Jenkins niega con la cabeza, en un gesto de absoluta derrota. Cuando coloca la taza de café sobre el escritorio de Charlie, éste apenas está sacudiéndose la sorpresa de encima—. Está en aislamiento. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer, salvo esperar. Al menos ya tendremos el permiso para entonces.

Charlie mira la segunda carpeta que está en su escritorio. Está abollada en una esquina y parece aún más vieja que la carpeta que contiene toda la información de Goldstein. Los archivos de los Lee son más caóticos, las resmas de papel no tienen ningún orden particular y hay poca información sobre el único sobreviviente de la familia. Lee Yut-Lung. Sólo tiene veintiún años, recién cumplidos, a menos que aquellos datos de nacimiento sean falsos, pero Charlie lo duda mucho.

A diferencia de Ash, en todo el reporte de la familia Lee sólo hay una fotografía de Yut-Lung. Es una foto en blanco y negro, donde aparece el menor de los hermanos Lee con el pelo trenzado y ataviado con un qipao. Luce más como una quinceañera que como un muchacho, con una apariencia frágil que engañaría a cualquiera. Porque aquel mocoso, de apariencia grácil y femenina, fue capaz de envenenar no solamente a Dino Goldstein, sino a varios de sus escoltas.

—Parece inofensivo, ¿cierto? —Jenkins parece adivinar lo que está pensando. Cuando Charlie lo mira, su jefe tiene una mueca de disgusto—. Está mal que lo diga, pero hasta a mí me habría engañado.

Charlie vuelve a mirar la fotografía de Yut-Lung y no alcanza a confesarle a su jefe que seguramente a él también. Desliza la mirada hacia el reporte de su arresto, que tiene grapado en la primera página el informe médico que le hicieron cuando llegó al hospital en calidad de detenido. Según los policías que lo apresaron, Yut-Lung no sólo envenenó a los presentes, sino que además quemó una parte de la casa. En el reporte del médico se describen algunas quemaduras en la espalda y rastros de hollín cubriéndole el pelo. Pero lo más siniestro son todas las observaciones sobre el estado físico de Yut-Lung. Hay una frase espantosa sobre los rastros de semen encontrados en el cuerpo de Yut-Lung que Charlie hubiera preferido no leer nunca.

Durante las investigaciones previas al juicio uno de los fiscales comentó que todo aquel desastre nació por un lío entre amantes. Como si quisiera dejar en entredicho que Yut-Lung, un jovencito, realmente estaba por voluntad propia con alguien como Dino Goldstein. Todo porque el cadáver de Goldstein presentó puñaladas en las piernas y espalda, que el reporte del forense demostró que fueron después del envenenamiento.

—Será un interrogatorio difícil, dudo que nos diga nada que nos sirva para dar con el paradero de Ash Lynx… —Charlie suspira con desgano, olvidándose de las apariencias por un instante. Con un caso tan complicado entre manos es difícil permitirse ser positivo. Cree que lo mejor es ser realista y la verdad cuentan con pocas posibilidades de que Yut-Lung les dé información—. La última vez que lo interrogamos fue un completo fracaso.

Jenkins responde con un resoplido, dándole la razón. La última vez que interrogaron a Yut-Lung, éste ya estaba detenido formalmente por la policía y había un montón de cargos en su contra. Por ser un caso de tanto alcance, incluso estuvo presente uno de los asistentes del fiscal. Pero ni todas las amenazas o alusiones a su posible condena consiguieron que Yut-Lung dijera algo sobre Ash Lynx, ni mucho menos sobre su paradero. Charlie recuerda que Yut-Lung lucía pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Estaba esposado y encorvado sobre el asiento, parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era y tampoco parecía el responsable de haber envenenado a tantas personas.

—Tampoco creo que obtengamos gran cosa, pero prefiero intentarlo. Después de todo no sé qué diablos querrá hacer el fiscal con él. Estoy seguro que querrá sonsacarle toda la información que pueda sobre los negocios de los Lee… —Jenkins se rasca la barbilla, tiene los hombros caídos y parece tan convencido como él de que será una visita en vano. Charlie está considerando hacer un chiste de mal gusto para aligerar el ambiente, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpe. Su jefe busca entre los bolsillos de su camisa hasta dar con su teléfono—. Jenkins. ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro…? No. Dije que no. Voy para allá ahora mismo.

La conversación pasa tan rápido y su jefe luce tan consternado, que Charlie sólo puede prepararse para lo peor. Jenkins se pone de pie y ni siquiera tiene que hacerle una señal, Charlie se levanta casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Charlie siempre está listo para recibir noticias inesperadas, pero ni toda su experiencia policial lo prepara para la frase que acaba de pronunciar su jefe.

—Ash Lynx acaba de entregarse a la policía.

**

Yut-Lung lleva escuchando el mismo goteo infernal desde que lo trajeron a la celda de confinamiento. Lo trajeron entre cuatro guardias que medían casi dos metros. Cuatro. Como si uno no hubiera sido suficiente para reducirlo físicamente. Pero en la cárcel no parece haber secretos, ya todos los guardias deben saber que envenenó a uno de los peces gordos de la mafia en la historia de Nueva York. Incluso, debe hacer alguno que creyó aquella historia de la docena de puñaladas. Yut-Lung cierra los ojos y encoge las piernas, en un intento desesperado por espantar el frío que le acecha dentro de esa celda tan pequeña. El goteo del lavamanos sigue haciendo eco contra las paredes, arrullando a Yut-Lung como si se tratara de una pieza funeraria.

No está seguro cuántos días lleva allí, pues la celda es diminuta, llega poca luz y no está seguro de que le dejen comida una vez al día. Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo, así que permanece acurrucado en el mismo rincón, mientras hace un esfuerzo por ignorar la comezón en el estómago y el frío en los huesos. Sigue doliéndole el costado y está convencido de que tiene una costilla rota a pesar de lo que dijo el médico de la prisión.

Ya no le duelen las piernas ni los brazos, y el escozor en las caderas desapareció poco después de pisar la cárcel. Pero sigue aquejado de calambres de vez en cuando y todavía le duele el costado. Es justo en el sitio donde Dino Goldstein lo aventó contra el suelo. Yut-Lung recuerda con claridad que, en un error de cálculo, Goldstein no se tomó la dosis completa de veneno. Fue un error fatal, que le costó a Yut-Lung más de lo que hubiera querido.

Goldstein le tiró del pelo y lo aprisionó contra la alfombra con tanta fuerza que Yut-Lung llegó a pensar que moriría asfixiado. Volvió a sentirse frágil una última vez, cuando Goldstein le arrancó la ropa a manotazos. Todo lo que pudo salir mal en aquel intrincado plan que elaboraron Ash y él, salió mal. Goldstein no solo le arrancó la ropa y sus últimos vestigios de dignidad, sino también la posibilidad de escapar para encontrarse con Ash. Fue por eso que acabó apuñalando el cadáver de aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño. Porque para ese entonces, cuando Yut-Lung encontró el cuchillo, ya escuchaba a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía. Estaba herido, semidesnudo y con al menos una docena de cadáveres a su paso. En el momento que se dio cuenta que no escaparía de allí, que Ash estaba a varios kilómetros lejos de él, en el Barrio Chino, fue que se precipitó contra Goldstein.

Yut-Lung ni siquiera recuerda nada de su arresto. Sólo recuerda las sirenas, la sangre y el amarre de las esposas contra las muñecas. Lo único que recuerda del hospital es la mirada piadosa de una de las enfermeras que estaba tomando las muestras para el reporte médico. La mujer se quedó viendo más de la cuenta cómo le sangraba la entrepierna y Yut-Lung, de no haber estado esposado, la habría abofeteado. Lo que más recuerda es la sala de interrogatorios, porque ese fue el momento en que supo que Ash había escapado de la matanza en el Barrio Chino. Cuando escuchó aquello de boca del policía, Yut-Lung selló los labios y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que lo trasladaron a prisión. Y ni siquiera allí habló mucho, sólo alzó la voz para confrontar a unos tipos que lo acosaron en el comedor y que amenazaron con cortarle el pelo.

Los recuerdos se entremezclan con el frío, provocándole un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Yut-Lung todavía saborea la satisfacción de haberle enterrado un tenedor en la mano de aquel tipo que tenía un aliento francamente espantoso. En lo único que estaba pensando cuando asestó aquel golpe, fue en que no quería que nadie más volviera a ponerle una mano encima. Dino Goldstein fue la última cicatriz sobre su cuerpo, ni una sola más. Ni siquiera le importó el golpe que le dio uno de los guardias para llevárselo a rastras. Tampoco dijo nada cuando le dijeron que pasaría allí una semana, porque estaba catalogado como un reo peligroso.

Una semana. De pronto es un dato borroso que flota en su memoria y le hace preguntarse cuánto tiempo lleva allí exactamente. Yut-Lung tiene la boca seca y la garganta atenazada por el frío. Sigue mirando la misma mancha de óxido que hay en el techo, mientras piensa en Ash.

_Ash._ Cuando se despidió de él, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y esos jeans gastados que parecía que iban a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. Yut-Lung se resistió a besarlo, diciéndole que se verían pronto y que no tenían por qué hacer una despedida tan exagerada. Ahora lamenta no haberlo hecho, se arrepiente de no haberle dado un beso por última vez. Yut-Lung se toca los labios y piensa en Ash, en la única persona que lo tomó entre los brazos con suavidad y que lo miró como algo más que un objeto roto.

—Ash…

El nombre rebota contra la soledad de la celda, regresando contra Yut-Lung y haciéndolo consciente de que está allí, encerrado y aislado, sin posibilidad de ver a Ash otra vez. Cierra los ojos por un instante, evocando el tono de su voz cuando lo llamaba entre susurros, cuando por fin estaban solos. Recuerda su sonrisa y lo seguro que se escuchaba cada vez que decía que escaparían juntos de Nueva York. Lo tenía todo preparado: pasaportes falsos y boletos de avión. La primera parada era México y después tenían planeado huir a algún lugar lejano de Europa. Esa parte no estaba tan delineada, pues lo importante era huir juntos.

Juntos le parece ahora un concepto tan lejano y ridículo, que de pronto tiene ganas de reír a carcajadas. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios con fuerza, sin saber si está conteniendo una risa o un grito. Piensa en Ash y piensa en él, hablándose en susurros en un apartamento diminuto, donde soñaron juntos, ambicionando demasiado. Ash ni siquiera consideró que el plan podía fallar. Yut-Lung, tan acostumbrado a las tragedias, le hizo prometer que, si algo salía mal, escaparía por su cuenta.

En ese momento, Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le aprisionó una mano entre las suyas. Le dijo estúpido y otras cosas que Yut-Lung no escuchó porque acabaron besándose contra el camastro de aquel apartamento tan horrible y que ahora le parece un hotel cinco estrellas comparado con aquella celda minúscula y fría. Yut-Lung piensa en Ash una y otra vez, reafirmándose a sí mismo que está bien. De otra manera, la policía no estaría tan interesada en interrogarlo.

Ash está bien. Está a salvo. Aquel idiota es muy listo, Yut-Lung está seguro que habrá conseguido burlar a la policía y en este momento debe estar fuera del país. Que Ash esté bien es tan satisfactorio como haberle dado muerte a Goldstein con sus propias manos. A Yut-Lung le tiemblan las manos cuando piensa que la salvación de Ash es suficiente. Está encerrado en una celda, tiene hambre y frío, ni siquiera tiene idea cuánto tiempo será su condena. Pero no le importa. Si Ash está a salvo, Yut-Lung puede pagar cualquier precio.

En esa celda tan asfixiante, Yut-Lung se da cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es realmente feliz. El amor que siente por Ash lo quema por dentro de una manera tan intensa que por momentos se olvida del frío que tiene encima.

Amor. Una palabra prohibida para Yut-Lung. Tan vetada para él que nunca la ha pronunciado en voz alta. Ni siquiera a Ash, ni una sola vez. Mientras escucha aquel goteo incesante, Yut-Lung se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho. Un pequeño acto de cobardía que ya es muy tarde para corregir. De pronto, la culpa y el miedo estallan dentro de él, siendo consciente de que no volverá a ver a Ash de nuevo. 

La celda, tan pequeña, ruge cuando Yut-Lung llora.

**

En el fondo, Ash siempre supo que terminaría así. Cuando el guardia de la prisión le entrega su nuevo uniforme, le agradece con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. Después de cambiarse se frota las muñecas, pues la piel le escuece de llevar esposas durante tantas horas en la estación de policía. Ash todavía siente el cuerpo entumecido de estar sentado en la misma posición, escuchando un montón de preguntas que ni siquiera tenía ganas de responder. Pero Ash soportó aquel tedioso interrogatorio, que incluyó unas cuantas amenazas de un tipo de la fiscalía, porque consiguió sonsacarles a todos lo que quería.

Que lo trasladaran a la misma prisión en donde está Yut-Lung es sólo el primer paso.

—Caminando mocoso, no tenemos todo tu tiempo.

El guardia que lo acompaña le saca varios centímetros de estatura, pero Ash viene de un mundo de monstruos en donde tener miedo a alguien del doble de tu tamaño no es una opción si quieres sobrevivir. Los murmullos van convirtiéndose en exclamaciones y gritos a medida que avanza por aquel pasillo oscuro que parece interminable.

No es la primera vez que Ash pisa una cárcel, pero aquella ocasión hace dos años no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ash puede ver las celdas de reojo, pero no se detiene porque los pasos del guardia continúan avanzando un par de metros frente a él, marcando el camino. Sabe que los silbidos, que suenan como una orquesta descoordinada, son para él; y tampoco duda que ya haya habladurías sobre cómo cometió tantos asesinatos en el Barrio Chino. Será divertido alimentar esos rumores alrededor de sí mismo, con suerte eso bastará para que más de alguno se lo piense antes de amenazarlo o meterse con él.

Lo más irónico de todo es que Ash ni siquiera puede llevarse todo el crédito. No le costó convencer ni a Shorter ni tampoco a Cain para que actuaran a su favor. Sus amigos de por sí tenían cuentas pendientes con el Clan Lee, así que se apuntaron a su causa sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. De todos los asesinatos que se le acusan, Ash es técnicamente sólo culpable de dos. La única condición para aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos fue matar en persona a los dos hermanos de Yut-Lung.

Ash recuerda con precisión el momento en que apuntó la pistola hacia Hua-Lung, mientras le decía que esto era por Yut-Lung. Cuando escapó de la residencia Lee todavía tenía sangre en toda la ropa. Sólo pudo cambiarse cuando llegó al escondite que Shorter y el resto de su banda le habían preparado. Estaba todavía saboreando su aparente triunfo rotundo cuando los contactos de Cain le avisaron que la policía había apresado a Yut-Lung en la casa de Dino Goldstein. Cuando rememora aquellos momentos, no está muy seguro cómo entre Shorter y Cain consiguieron contenerlo. Le parece que Cain lo obligó a sentarse y fue Shorter quien le propinó una bofetada para calmarlo, pero tal vez fue al revés, pues tiene recuerdos borrosos.

—Bienvenido a tu hotel cinco estrellas. —La puerta rechina cuando el guardia la abre para darle paso a Ash, quien inspecciona el camarote vacío y la pintura raída en una de las esquinas de la celda. Ash sonríe mientras piensa que ha dormido en sitios mucho peores que éste—. Tu compañero de celda está en aislamiento, pero creo que le daban salida hoy. O tal vez mañana. Disfruta de la privacidad mientras puedas.

Cuando el guardia cierra la puerta, Ash se desploma en la parte baja del camarote. Está seguro que es un gesto parcialmente exagerado, pues no se siente cansado ni tampoco está enfermo, pero de pronto siente la necesidad de refugiarse en aquel colchón que huele a viejo y que tiene los resortes a punto de reventar. Ash hunde la cabeza en la almohada, que no es más que varias fundas mal envueltas.

De pronto, Ash recuerda a aquel policía, el único que le ofreció un vaso de agua y quien le aseguró que Yut-Lung no pasaría tanto tiempo en aislamiento. El policía tenía una sonrisa franca, que le recordó a su difunto hermano. Ahora que lo piensa, quiere reírse de su propia estupidez. Incluso si aquel policía realmente tuvo buenas intenciones, seguro que no tenía la influencia necesaria para sacar a Yut-Lung de una celda de confinamiento. Cuando Ash cierra los ojos, el estrés le pesa en el cuerpo, recordándole que lleva escondiéndose desde hace días y que lleva demasiados muertos encima. Piensa en Griffin, en qué diría su hermano si pudiera verlo en este preciso momento. Su hermano siempre le dijo, una y otra vez, que quería verlo hecho un hombre de bien. Es una frase tan manida que para Ash ya no tiene significado alguno.

No está seguro si llega a dormirse en serio o si su propio cansancio le juega una mala pasada. Pero Ash permanece en la misma posición, boca abajo en el colchón, hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta. Es un chirrido incómodo, como el llanto de un cachorro pidiendo ayuda. Se incorpora sobre el camarote tan rápido que se siente ligeramente mareado. La sensación se encrudece en la boca del estómago cuando distingue la silueta de Yut-Lung, quien está apoyado en la puerta.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos dice nada ni tampoco se mueve. Ash queda sentado al borde del camarote y Yut-Lung continúa apoyado en la puerta. Lo primero que le llama la atención es que lleva el cabello recogido en un moño alto, como esos que utilizaba cada vez que iba a una reunión demasiado elegante y se colocaba adornos en la cabeza. Pero ahora Yut-Lung está vistiendo el mismo uniforme desteñido que él, tiene la piel pálida y las mejillas hundidas. Ash tiene un montón de frases en la punta de la lengua, pero no consigue materializar ninguna.

—Ash, ¿cómo es que…? —aunque Yut-Lung parece esforzarse más que él, tampoco consigue terminar la frase.

—Me entregué a la policía. —Ash sabe que esa es la respuesta corta, pero no cree que sea el momento de darle más detalles. Quiere tomarse unos minutos para procesar la alegría de volver a verlo.

—¿Tú…? ¿Te entregaste…? —Yut-Lung ladea varias veces la cabeza y, antes de que Ash consiga levantarse de su asiento, empieza a reír. No es un gesto de camaradería, ni mucho menos de complicidad. Es una risa seca e histérica, de alguien que parece fuera de sí. Ash se queda muy quieto, contemplando cómo Yut-Lung se lleva ambas manos al rostro y sigue riéndose de manera incontrolable.

—Yut-Lung… —para cuando Ash se pone de pie, Yut-Lung ya está dando manotazos al aire, como si quisiera golpear una pared invisible entre los dos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —Yut-Lung avanza hacia él, con pasos tan torpes que Ash teme que acabe tropezándose. Cuando las manos de Yut-Lung lo alcanzan, parecen perder su fuerza y determinación, pues apenas lo golpean en el pecho. Ash inspira hondo y algo se rompe dentro de él cuando lo escucha sollozar. Este no es el escenario que imaginó cuando tomó la determinación de entregarse a la policía—. ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡Un completo estúpido!

Yut-Lung continúa diciendo insultos que se pierden contra el pecho de Ash, quien lo abraza con fuerza. Las frases de Yut-Lung se entremezclan con sollozos, hasta que lo único que queda de él es un llanto ahogado. Ash suspira hondo, desinflándose poco a poco y siendo consciente de que están encerrados en una prisión y que Yut-Lung está temblando entre sus brazos. No es el escape idílico que ninguno de los dos imaginó, pero los dos están vivos y juntos. Considerando todas las posibilidades que realmente tenían, tampoco lo ve como un panorama terrible.

—No podía… —Ash sonríe y acaricia la espalda de Yut-Lung. No recibe rechazo a cambio de sus caricias, así que Ash se atreve a tirar de la liga que le sujeta el pelo. Tira con firmeza hasta liberar la trenza que cae por la espalda de Yut-Lung. Ash lo abraza con más fuerza y susurra a su oído para asegurarse de que será escuchado—. No pensaba dejarte atrás, Yut-Lung. Eso es todo. Es la única excusa que tengo. Lo siento.

Ash está esperando más reclamos, pero lo único que obtiene a cambio es silencio, matizado con los sollozos de Yut-Lung que poco a poco bajan de intensidad. Él se queda en su sitio, abrazando a Yut-Lung a pesar de que el cansancio de los últimos días empieza a pasarle factura. Cuando el llanto de Yut-Lung se desvanece, el silencio entre los dos se hace todavía más palpable. Ash escucha sin dificultad los pasos y voces afuera de la celda y por un instante teme que llegue alguien a interrumpirlos. Se queda con la vista fija en la puerta hasta que los pasos se pierden en el pasillo. Yut-Lung también lo distrae, removiéndose entre sus brazos por fin.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Yut-Lung tiene los ojos hinchados y relucientes, con lágrimas colgándole de las pestañas.

—¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta está cargada de urgencia, pero Yut-Lung frunce los labios hacia el final de la frase, un mohín infantil que le arranca una sonrisa. Ash puede responder de infinitas maneras, ninguna particularmente positiva. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ash es consciente de todos los errores que ha cometido. No tiene control alguno sobre lo que pasará los próximos meses, o si alcanzará de alguna manera un acuerdo con la fiscalía. El futuro no es más que incertidumbre y una cadena de preguntas interminable.

—Pues ahora… —Ash sonríe, sosteniendo el rostro de Yut-Lung con ambas manos. Éste arruga la nariz, un gesto que él conoce demasiado bien, así que se apresura a besarlo para no darle tiempo a decir nada. Yut-Lung se estremece, pero le echa los brazos al cuello y corresponde el beso hasta que ambos se quedan sin aire. Ash jadea y apoya sus frentes, sin dejar de sonreír—… ahora estamos juntos. Eso es todo.

La frase es simple, contundente y un poco ridícula, pero Yut-Lung lo está mirando con un gesto tan solemne que a Ash le tiemblan las rodillas.

—Juntos… —repite Yut-Lung, con los hombros caídos y labios tan apretados que Ash tarda en notar la sonrisa—. No suena tan mal.

Ash suspira, un alivio que le nace de la boca del estómago. Tiene ganas de reír hasta atragantarse, pero en lugar de ello besa de nuevo a Yut-Lung, incapaz de contener su alegría. La celda sigue igual de raída y lúgubre que antes, pero la presencia de Yut-Lung la vuelve más cálida por momentos. Ash lo besa con más fuerza, abrazando con tranquilidad su destino. 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo comentario o kudo es bienvenido. Siempre estoy lista para seguir llorando por Banana Fish, ando en twitter como @mysteryspot


End file.
